The Gift
by Pink Bead Girl
Summary: The Goddess grants a precious gift to a hard working author, something to treasure for evermore.


Author's Notes: This is an esoteric fantasy/ romance piece of how things might be in a dream, in another universe.

This is my first piece of writing ever and I could not have done it without the endless patience and help of the best beta reader ever: Yengirl. My gratitude knows no bounds. I also give many thanks to Silent Scribe who gently pushed me to take the leap of faith.

The Gift.

The Goddess stood quietly on the edge of the Heavens, in her hands a delicate basket of wrought silver and gold. She reached in with one beautiful pale hand and withdrew something that glistened between her fingers. She shut her beautiful azure eyes and held the fistful of stardust to her breast, over her softly beating heart. She concentrated intensely, the tiniest of frowns on her lovely brow. Summoning feelings of love and inspiration to her gentle mind, she suddenly leaned forward and flung the contents away from herself. She opened her eyes and followed the progression of tiny motes, shimmering with rainbow colours as they scattered and danced, to fall upon the earth far, far below. She lingered a moment longer then turned and slowly walked back to her palace, to sit and muse, to dream, to wait.

She stood on the terrace, something calling her there. She knew not what except that a gentle compulsion drew her, her feet shod in soft velvet slippers finding their own way, heedless of the cool rough slate.

The tiny motes of silver and gold flew and drifted around the world. Some fell to the stony ground of rigid, unforgiving minds and were lost. Others fell to useful, moderate thinkers and were used for good, if pedestrian things. A rare fragment or two fell into vivid, fertile imaginations and blossomed and flourished bringing joy to all around.

The Goddess noted with great pleasure where her gifts were valued and cherished. She summoned a messenger and swept her gaze over him with deep satisfaction.

"Go to her, beauteous one, she has earned you."

The messenger spread his pearly white wings and was gone, leaving a faint trace of violets in his wake.

He stood on the cool slate, barefoot and radiant. His wings hung loosely half shut behind him, framing his lean, bare, pale torso. He wore a white silk hakkama tied loosely at his ankles, riding low on softly jutting hipbones. An amethyst winked in his belly button. He opened his eyes and jewel bright orbs that matched the gem in his navel, seared into hers.

She stared at this beautiful vision, strangely unafraid. He closed the distance between them in two long strides and gently grasped her hands. He turned them palm up and placed a soft moist kiss in each, right across her lifelines. Those intense lilac eyes held hers as he gazed through a silky moonlight silver fringe.

" Who are you? " she asked, wonderingly.

" I am yours. I am your gift from the Goddess. I am your muse."

She gaped at him in gentle bewilderment.

" I will never, never leave you " he said.

He pressed another kiss into her hand, soft as thistledown but where his lips touched her skin a gentle heat began to bloom. It spread up her arm like a golden thread twisting and turning in her arteries, across her chest, around her heart, through her belly and beyond. He pulled her to him and turned her so that her back moulded against his chest and smooth, flat belly. His wings loosened into a bell like shelter around them, soft feathers brushing against her and raising gooseflesh. He nuzzled his face against her ear, his moist warm breath eliciting the faintest of whimpers from her.

" You have paid great honour to the Goddess. Her gifts have fallen into your fertile mind and you have used them wisely. You have nurtured those seeds of inspiration and brought much joy to those around you."

He brushed her dark hair aside and kissed and nuzzled her neck. His mouth was warm and moist and his breath left a suggestion of violets. She quivered under his ministrations. She pressed back into him, registering and savouring the various sensations of smooth, hot, hard and soft. He lavished kisses to the back of her neck, his arms tight around her waist, skin gleaming like porcelain. His feathers reflected soft opalescent light and she keened as the breeze ruffled them against her face and arms.

"Look to the Eastern sky, look to the Morning Star, my sweet one. If your mind yearns for inspiration or if it burns for my touch, look to the sky and I will hear and come and give you succour."

Her senses whirled, the world a blur around her as she processed so many sensations; muscular planes, heated silk, strong arms and molten, moist kisses. Her breath hitched in her chest and she thought she might die of sensory overload. A vortex of bliss swirled around her.

" The Goddess has given me to you, but truly I am the one who has received the gift."

He burned a chain of kisses across her cheek until he found her warm mouth and ravishing lips that were so sweet and soft. His lips joined with hers, the sensation searing an imprint into her mind.

Suddenly in a burst of amethyst radiance, he was gone. She slumped onto the old stone bench, quivering. Her every nerve ending fizzed and popped like fine Champagne.

She touched a trembling finger to her lips. A smile slid slowly across her features.

Life…was…good.


End file.
